Show Me Lights
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: Abusive parents and not many true friends, how will Bella cope when the few people around her desert her? An unexpected pregnancy leaves her homeless and in need of somewhere to go. Check inside for more info! Warning: contains abuse, hence M rating. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Um, so, a bit of background behind this story. At Easter my father passed away, and for a while I couldn't find the motivation to write chapters for any of my pre-existing stories. So, I ended up writing this. It's a lot darker than my other stories, because it was reflecting how I felt at the time. Also, the title, Show Me Lights, comes from my favourite band, Friendly Fires, as do the lyrics at the start of the chapter. I strongly recommend you check out their music, my favourite album being Pala.**

**Seriously, youtube them!**

**I'll probably update every two or three days, since I've got quite a few of the chapters already written, and have a pretty good idea of where the plot is going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, though I did create the plot**

**Warning: This story contains a lot of abuse, from multiple characters, as well as references to drugs. Hence the M rating.**

* * *

**Bella:**

_Sunset's dying_

_I can't wait to see the life you lead_

_Cold in darkness_

_I dream of what you see when you show it to me_

"Iz, you want a drag?" Mike asks, handing me the weed.

"Yeah, hand it to me," I hold out my hand and take a long drag when he gives it to me.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Jessica complains, pouting. I just roll my eyes at her, before handing her the weed. Jessica's a wimp when it comes to drugs, only smoking them to look cool and try and get Mike's attention.

After coughing and spluttering, Jessica hands the weed to Lauren.

"Seriously, Iz, how do you get all A's when you spend most of your time high as fuck?" Lauren asks, lying down on the cool grass.

"Apparently my memory's pretty good," I reply, picking up the bottle of vodka and pouring some into my glass.

"Aren't your parent's gonna freak?" Jessica asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nah, they don't give a shit." Hers do, however. They grounded her for a month when they caught her smoking.

"Lucky," Jessica huffs, flicking her hair in a desperate attempt to catch Mike's attention.

I snort in response, secretly thinking she's the lucky one. I'd never admit that, though. I'd never admit I'm actually weak.

We sit in Mike's backyard for a while longer, Tyler and Riley joining us eventually. They bring more weed and alcohol, which I delight in. When Riley sits down he wraps his arms around me and attaches his lips to my neck. He seems to have gotten it into his head that we're together, just because we hooked up a couple of times.

"Guys, get a room!" Lauren giggles, pointing towards us.

"Fuck off," I flip her the bird for extra emphasis, but make no move to get Riley off me. It's only a bit of kissing, what's her issue?

I grab the bottle of vodka, this time drinking straight from the bottle instead of pouring a glass. It wastes too much time.

"Can I have some, babe?" Riley asks. I frown at him calling me babe, but take another mouthful before handing him the bottle.

After drinking, Riley continues kissing me, his hands beginning to touch me. I'm not really in the mood, though Riley doesn't seem to notice or care.

"Wanna go somewhere private?" Riley whispers in my ear.

"Where?" I turn to raise an eyebrow at him, taking in his appearance. Out of the boys at our school, he is one of the hottest, with his blonde hair and blue eyes giving him the typical surfer appearance. At first I was attracted to him, until I realised all he wanted was sex.

Not that I didn't mind.

Anyway, last time we had sex in Mike's place, he went mental at us.

"My place is free," Riley tells me.

I shrug in response, so I snatch the vodka bottle and leave with Riley. We walk out to his car and he pushes me against it, sticking his tongue down my throat. He grinds against me before pushing me inside the car, and getting into the driver's side.

I drink more of the vodka, hoping to get drunk before we get to his place. I've drunk most of it when he pulls into his drive, and I'm beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Slow down, Iz," Riley says. "You won't remember it otherwise," he adds, smirking.

_That's kind of the plan…_

"I'm fine," I tell him, though even I can hear the slur in my voice.

"Come on," Riley whines, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his house. I'm pulled into his bedroom, where he quickly takes off my clothes and pushes me onto the bed, climbing on top of me.

Riley finishes in a record of five minutes, after I fake an orgasm. Like usual, I get up and begin to get dressed as he stays lying in bed. Sometimes he falls asleep, if I'm lucky.

"Um, Iz…" Riley mutters. I turn to face him, wondering what's up. "The, uh, the condom broke…" he trails off, holding up the evidence.

"What the fuck? How the fuck did that happen?" I shout, glaring at him.

"I don't know! Just get the morning after pill or some shit," Riley shrugs, not looking as worried as I feel.

"What the hell do you think my parents will say? When they find out I could be fucking pregnant?" I rant, pulling at my hair and trying to find my bra.

Fuck it, I'll go without it.

"Don't tell them, it'll be fine," Riley replies, calm as ever.

That's what he thinks.

"Catch you later," I say by way of goodbye, and then get out of his place.

I walk home, checking the time of my phone. Shit, it's after 8. My curfew. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I run the rest of the way home, hoping Dad isn't too mad.

When I reach home, I open the front door slowly and quietly, hoping to make a sly entrance, but my heavy breathing gives me away, along with the fact Dad is sat in the living room, waiting for me.

"What time do you call this, Isabella?" Dad demands angrily, not even trying to hide the distain for me in his voice. I hate being called Isabella. Hence why all my friend's call me Iz.

"I'm really sorry," I pant out from running home.

"And you're out of breath? What's that, from your most recent fuck?" Dad stands up, towering over me. My eyes widen at his words. "Yes, Isabella. I know all about my slut of a daughter," Dad shouts, slapping me.

"I…" I trail off at a loss for words.

"Look, your mother and I said we didn't give a shit what you did, as long as you were home by 8 and got all A's. But today, you've done fucking neither! I got a phone call from your school, telling me you'd been rude, and you're back after curfew. Are you asking for a fucking beating?" Dad demands.

"No, I'm really sorry! My grades are still good, though!" I protest weakly.

"And to top it all off, you come in reeking of sex. You fucking, disgusting slut that I can barely even call my daughter." Dad finishes his speech with a punch to my stomach, causing me to double over.

Another slap is given to my face along with several punches to my ribs. Dad pushes me up against the wall, holding my jaw in a deadly tight grip. I try not to cry out in pain; that only seems to spur him on.

Mum enters the room, then, looking on from afar. She never actually touches me – to hurt me or to soothe me – but the fact she doesn't try to stop my poor excuse of a father makes her just as bad in my eyes.

"Renee, the slut decided to return. I wonder who she was fucking this time," Dad says to Mum, not loosening his grip. "Maybe if you're grounded for a week, the boys will lose interest. I'm surprised they haven't already." He suddenly let's go of my jaw, slapping me and telling me to get to my room.

I run hurriedly up the stairs, eager to get away from them. I climb into bed and curl up into a ball, trying to ease the pain. I'm pretty sure he's fractured a rib, and I'll be nicely bruised by tomorrow. All my bruises are just explained as clumsiness, while the others I try to cover up with concealer.

Only once I hear the door to my parent's bedroom shut do I allow myself to cry. When I was younger, I made the mistake of crying loudly, and got an extra beating for that.

My parents weren't always like this. It all started when I was around 10. Dad used to work as a police officer, and Mum as a teacher. However, Dad got injured and couldn't work anymore. Being at home all the time made him turn to alcohol, which made him aggressive.

Things only got worse when Mum lost her job, due to the school having insufficient funds. Dad took his anger out on me, while Mum stood by and watched. As soon as I'm 18, in two years' time, I'm getting out of here.

Until then, I just have to try and survive.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the first chapter? **

**Bella may seem very OOC, but I hope you'll stick with me.**

**Review, please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter :)**

**Oh, and I'd also like to thank my beta for helping me improve my chapter! (CaitlinMasen)**

* * *

**Bella:**

_Your love unrequited, I just can't stop giving_

_I'm lost, I'm departed, I can't keep on forgiving_

_My hearts keeps on parting_

_It's the lack of love I'm missing_

After a weekend of being grounded and beaten, school is a welcome break. I would leave early, but Dad _won't_ allow it. He makes sure I leave with just enough time to get to school, but not enough time to socialise.

I drive myself to school; in the truck my parent's got me. They were fed up of driving me places and it made them look like good parents. To any outsider, we're the perfect family. Straight A student daughter and loving parents.

_Ha!_ If only…

Just as I pull into the school parking lot the bell goes, so I hastily make my way to class. I sit down in my usual seat at the back and wait for the lesson to begin.

"Iz, where were you all weekend? I tried calling and everything," Lauren says, sitting down next to me. "Too busy with Riley?" she smirks, raising her eyebrows.

What is it with everyone thinking Riley and me are together? We hook up occasionally, that's it.

"No, I was grounded. And my phone confiscated," I reply, bored already with this conversation.

Lauren and Jessica are only friends with me to get closer to Mike and drugs.

"Oh. How come?" Lauren pushes.

"I missed curfew," I say simply, wishing for the teacher to come in and start the lesson. Even though Mr Banner, my history teacher, hates me, he's still better than listening to Lauren.

"Oh, that's, like, totally unfair," Lauren says, somewhat bored. "So, I saw you and Riley sneaking off…" Lauren gushes, obviously wanting me to tell her all the details.

"Yeah. We fucked. End of story," I tell her with a shrug.

"You're so badass!" Lauren giggles.

I sigh heavily, but my mood improves slightly when Mr Banner walks in. He begins droning on about the Second World War, which I mostly tune out by doodling on my notebook. Since I'm not allowed to go out, I'll just revise this section tonight.

The day drags on and on, and I'm relieved when it's lunch time so I can finally have a fag. Being on lock down also means no smoking. _Great._

"Heard you got grounded," Mike says as he walks cockily over to me.

"Wow, Lauren's got a big mouth," I take a long drag as Mike lights one up beside me.

"Oh yeah," Mike nods, a big smirk on his face.

I turn to him, eyebrow raised. "You and Lauren?" I gap at him. I thought he was more into Jessica?

"Oh, we're not a thing. She gave me a blowjob on Saturday," Mike nods, looking proud of himself.

"Does Jessica know?" I ask, taking a final drag of my smoke before crushing the butt under my foot.

"Nah. Lauren wants to keep it quiet though," Mike says.

I won't tell. I don't get involved in gossip. It's stupid and pointless.

"You free tonight?" Mike asks, clearly not wanting to just hang out. "Unless you and Riley are together…" he adds as an afterthought.

Men only ever want one thing. Sex.

"I'm grounded," I reply before walking off.

I go to the cafeteria and buy a sandwich and a coke, since my parents get annoyed if I don't eat.

I'm surprised Riley hasn't come up to me yet, looking for somewhere to sneak off to like usual. He'll be annoyed as hell that I'm grounded for a week, because it means he won't have an easy lay.

My last lesson of the day is English, my favourite subject. The teacher, Mrs Harris, actually likes me, which is one bonus, I guess.

"How are you today, Iz?" Mrs Harris asks me, smiling. I notice I'm here early, so I'm the only one in the class.

I shrug, "I'm alright." That's a lie. My ribs are killing me and so is much stomach. "How are you?" I add to attempt to be polite.

"Good. You don't look so well…" Mrs Harris says.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," I lie, taking my seat and taking out my books.

Slowly, more student's file in, so Mrs Harris begins the lesson. I actually pay attention and take notes, since English is a subject I want to do well in for myself, not my parents.

The rest of the week passes in the same fashion, with me not paying a lot of attention and then revising everything else in the evenings. Riley doesn't show up all week, so I guess he's just ditching lessons. He sometimes does this if he can't be bothered to go to school.

"Isabella! Get the fuck out of the bathroom, I need a shower!" Dad shouts, pounding on the door.

"Give me a minute!" I shout back, quickly cleaning my teeth after throwing up.

"Don't give me that attitude, ungrateful slut," Dad hisses, slapping me as I leave the bathroom.

My eyes sting with tears as he makes his way inside, like nothing has happened. I glare at the shut door, making my way downstairs and out of the house. I don't have to be in for first period, but I go in anyway just to avoid my father.

"Hey babe, you didn't return my calls last week. I missed you," Riley says, walking confidently over to me in the parking lot.

"Maybe you should've been in school, then. I was grounded," I reply, bored with the conversation already. "Anyway, you only missed getting your dick wet," I quip, looking up at him.

"Wanna skip first period?" Riley asks, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I feel like rolling my eyes at him.

"I'm free, anyway," I shrug. I don't have anything else to do, anything better to do with this free hour.

"Come on, we'll go in my car. I'll drive us somewhere hidden," Riley says, ushering me into his car.

It would appear I was right about him missing the sex, not me. Like my father says, I'm just plain and boring. A slut.

He drives us to an empty area, then joins me in the back of the car. He pushes down his jeans and boxers and pulls me on top of him. I'm wearing a skirt, so he just pushes aside my panties.

"Did you get the morning after pill?" Riley asks during sex.

I halt my movements, becoming tense and my eyes widening. Oh shit.

"Did you come? Already?" Riley asks, mistaking my look of worry for coming, apparently. "Keep moving," Riley urges, grabbing my hips tightly and looking proud of himself.

I wince slightly from the bruises that are there, but continue moving, in a bit of a haze. After a while of awkward movement, Riley sighs heavily before pulling me off his lap and lying me down along the back of his seats.

I let him control the movements, but inside I'm freaking out. I threw up this morning. I'm not… I can't be…

My parents would kill me if I was pregnant.

I feel Riley tugging at my top, pulling it up and pulling down my bra to reveal my breasts. He moves roughly inside me, oblivious to my inner turmoil.

"I love your tits, babe. So fucking perky," Riley groans, grabbing them. "Shit, Iz, are those _more_ bruises?" Riley asks, closely looking at my chest.

"It's nothing," I tell him, hoping he'll come soon so he'll leave this alone.

I tighten around him and moan out his name, things I know he loves.

"Iz!" he groans as he comes. I quickly sort out my bra and top, straighten out my skirt, and start to try and get out of his car. "Iz, wait! What's with all the bruises?" Riley asks, frowning.

"I'm clumsy," I try to sound nonchalant.

"You have new bruises every time we have sex. What's up with that?" Riley asks, pushing the matter.

"It's honestly nothing; I just walk into things a lot." I get out of the car and walk quickly back to school, heading for my first lesson.

Hopefully Riley will leave me alone today. He definitely will if I tell him there's a chance I'm pregnant. I don't want to tell him yet, not until I've told my parents. Riley's not that good at keeping secrets.

"Why the fuck did you run off?" Riley hisses in my ear once he catches up to me.

"I had to get back to school," I reply back angrily, walking faster.

"I don't get you, Iz. You use me for sex but you don't even seem to enjoy that anymore, but you won't let me be anything more. I'm fucking done with you and all your weird shit," Riley shouts, walking back to his car when he's finished.

Like my father says, everyone just gets bored of me, eventually.

I can't say I'm surprised, so I just shrug and continue walking to my first lesson. He'll get over it. It's hardly like we were in love, more like in lust. If that, anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Riley?**

**Review please! :)**

**EmotionalFangirl: Thank you for your review! I chose Riley because...well, you'll find out later on in the story! :D**

**Lyrics: Pull me Back to Earth by Friendly Fires**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is just a warning, I guess...it's probably one of the darker chapters in the story. Just want to make sure you'll all prepared or something...**

* * *

**Bella:**

_And we couldn't care_

_If we die out here, die out here_

_And we couldn't care_

_If they flick the switch and took the rest of this_

For the rest of the school week Riley ignores me, and I throw up each morning. The secret is eating me alive, and I know I need to tell someone what's going on. Each time Dad hits me I have to protect my stomach, for fear I'd miscarry.

Why am I thinking like this?

It's hardly as if I want a child. A child would just make my life even worse, give my parent's another thing to abuse me for.

"Are you ok, Iz, you've been down all week?" Jessica asks, putting an arm around me patronizingly.

"I'm fine," I tell her, shuffling away from her a bit.

"Is it Riley?" Jessica pushes, studying my face for my reaction.

"No. Riley can fuck himself for all I care," I inform her in a bored tone.

"Pleasant as always, I see," Riley says from behind me.

"Behind me, as always, I see," I reply, smirking despite the fact he can't see me.

I hear him sighing loudly and then nothing more, so I assume he's left. I leave to go and get lunch, when I'm stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Aren't you going for a smoke?" Mike asks.

"No. Anyway, why do you give a shit?" I turn around to face him.

"No? You're _not_ having a fag? Why, you quit?" Mike asks, looking shocked at my admission.

Truthfully, I hadn't smoked since Riley reminded me about getting the pill. Not that I'd tell him this, however.

"My parents took away all my cigarettes," I lie easily, wanting to walk away.

"You want one?" Mike offers.

"Nah, I'm alright," _Just let me go already!_

"Really?" Mike asks, frowning.

I just nod and walk away, fed up with everyone asking me so many questions.

I'll tell my parents tonight. Maybe Mum will finally snap out of it and her maternal instinct will return. This could all work out well. Possibly…

Who am I kidding? They'll kill me.

I eat lunch; I've been eating more for about a week now, and then go outside to chill in my car.

When I'm walking out to my car I see Riley approaching me, looking like he's on some kind of mission. I consider just pulling out of the parking lot and driving off, but Dad would beat me so bad if I skipped school, so I stick around to see what he wants. It's a good way to kill some time, too.

"Mike said you didn't have your usual smoke," Riley announces as he walks over.

"You and Mike gossip worse than girls. Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?" I snicker at the look of horror on Riley's face.

"You jealous?" Riley asks, smirking. I just laugh harder.

"You wish," I tell him with a smirk.

"Anyway, I've been thinking…" Riley trails off.

"A dangerous habit," I quip, laughing some more.

"You're not smoking any more. You haven't drunk all week, even though you're not grounded anymore." Where's he going with this? "And you freaked when I mentioned getting the pill the other day," Riley adds, raising an eyebrow at me.

Oh shit.

"What do you want?" I try to sound calm, neutral, when I'm freaking out inside. How did Riley figure this out?

"Are you pregnant?" Riley asks bluntly.

"What? No! I haven't even…" I mutter, not knowing what to say to him.

He's most likely correct, after all.

I haven't actually taken a pregnancy test, but a broken condom followed by a week of vomiting is pretty conclusive evidence. Not that I'll tell Riley this.

"Look, Iz, you've been complaining about throwing up to Jess and Lauren. I know you're pregnant, alright? Even if you don't want to admit it," Riley states, looking at me coldly.

"If you're finished, I'll be getting back to reading." I start to roll up the window – which, like everything else in this piece of junk – breaks midway.

"There's one more thing," Riley says, moving closer. "Don't even fucking _think_ about telling anyone I could be the father. Actually, do you even know who the father is? You're the school slut, there could be up to ten possible father's," Riley hisses coldly, stalking off.

I'm not going to let him have the last word. What he said doesn't hurt me; it's only what my father says to me on a daily basis.

"You know what, Riley Biers? It's ironic that you're a dickhead when your own dick is pathetic. The longest you ever lasted during sex was five minutes, and not once did you make me come," I shout to him across the parking lot to Riley, in which many people overhear us and begin to listen in. "I faked every single time," I add, smiling falsely at him.

Let's see how he and his ego like that.

"You fuc-" Riley's offensive words are cut off by shouting.

"Isabella Swan and Riley Biers! Get yourself into my office right now!" Principal Taylor shouts, glaring at both of us.

"Don't mention the pregnancy and I'll tell Taylor it was a misunderstanding," I whisper to Riley as we make our way to the Principal's office.

"Let's see…no," Riley smiles evilly at me.

"I'll do anything," I plead. If this gets back to my father…

"Anything, eh? Ok, you've got yourself a deal," Riley nods, standing a little taller.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, already regretting my words.

Riley doesn't have time to reply as we reach the Principal's office, where we're instructed to sit down.

"Now, will one of you explain why you felt the need to shout such crude words at each other across the parking lot?" Principal Taylor demands, looking between the two of us.

"I'm really sorry, sir, it was all a big misunderstanding. I, uh, was mad at Riley," I half-heartedly explain.

"She thought I was breaking up with her. But I wasn't," Riley says, looking down and smiling at me.

I want to vomit.

"This still doesn't excuse your language. You both will be put in detention," Principal Taylor announces.

"Please, sir, don't call my parents. I'll do the detention – I'll do more than one, even – just please don't call my parents," I beg feebly.

"I'm afraid I have to for an incident such as this," Principal Taylor declares. "You both may leave now," he adds.

Riley gets up, as do I, but I wait for him to leave first. I'll try my appeal again.

"Sir, please, don't call my parents," I beg, hoping he'll take pity on me.

"Why not? Is there something you want to tell me?" he asks, his eyes looking worried.

"No…I just…it's nothing," I sigh dejectedly, leaving the office and any hopes of appeasing my parents.

I just hope Dad doesn't hit my stomach. Don't ask me why, I just feel the need to protect my stomach, to protect the unwanted baby.

Foetus.

Not baby. _Foetus._

"Iz! Come on," Riley insists, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"What?" I frown. I thought he hated me.

"You said you'd do anything. That starts now," Riley says, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from school.

"What about last two lessons?" I ask, wondering what my parent's reaction to _that_ will be.

"We're skipping," Riley simply says, leading me out to his car.

I let him, already knowing my parents are going to be pissed. Why not add more to that?

Riley instructs me to sit in the back seat, which I do in a daze, and let him drive us out of school. Halfway through the journey I realise we're heading to his house, and everything suddenly becomes clear. Why did I have to be so stupid and say I'd do anything?

My parent's will still be mad at me, so begging Riley not to tell the whole truth hasn't achieved anything. Now, he's just going to use me for sex since he holds all the power due to knowing about the pregnancy.

I have to tell me parents. Before Riley does.

When we reach his house, Riley takes us straight to his room and rolls a spliff. After he lights it he hands it to me, but I decline.

"I can't," I tell him, as if he needs reminding.

"You're not actually keeping the thing, are you?" Riley asks, his eyes wide. For some reason, his words hurt.

"No," I mutter, taking the spliff and inhaling just to prove it.

Inside, in my gut, I get a bad feeling about doing this. So I inhale some more to get high and forget. Forget about being pregnant. Forget about Riley. Forget, most of all, about Dad.

I'm vaguely aware of Riley's hands removing my clothes, undressing me. I look up and find he's already naked and hard, and he pushes me onto the bed. His eyes roam my body, clearly more turned on than I am.

"Drink this," he instructs, handing me a glass.

_Vodka._

I shouldn't be drinking alcohol in my condition.

The harsh liquid is forced down my throat, burning a pathway down to my stomach. To my baby…

"We don't have to bother with a condom, do we?" Riley grins, stroking himself.

Everything after that is a blur. I finish the spliff while he fucks me, trying to block everything out. I hate Riley, I realise as he's pleasuring myself. I see so many girls in our year throw themselves at him, want him, but really he's a pig. Why would I ever want to be with him?

His hands touch me, the feeling making me want to shudder in disgust, not lust. I take another drag, throwing it down when I realise I've smoked it all.

I want to leave. This room, this house, this town, this life. No one here really cares for me. If I were to leave, who would be sad? My parents would be relieved, Jessica, Lauren and Mike would get over it in a week, and Riley probably already has his next easy lay lined up.

Riley grunts, pushing in rougher, his hands gripping me tightly. It hurts. No drugs and alcohol can block out this pain. It's not physical, it's emotional.

Who would really care if I died?

_My baby…_

No. I don't want a baby. How can I look after a baby when I can hardly look after myself?

Finally, Riley stills inside me and pulls out once he's come. He lies down on the bed, happily sated. I stay where I am, lying on his bed, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and just stop existing.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I hate Riley just as much as you all do!**

**Review please? :)**

**Lyrics: Pala by Friendly Fires**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella:**

_All that you desired, when you were a child_

_Was to be old, was to be old_

_Now that you are here, suddenly you fear_

_You've lost that child_

_Do you like the person you've become, or…_

I excuse myself to clean up in Riley's bathroom, though I still feel dirty and used. I assess my appearance in his large mirror, noticing most of my chest being covered in dark, purple, horrible bruises. My hands rest on my stomach of their own accord, which is bruise free. How long it will remain that way is uncertain.

When I walk back out to Riley's bedroom, he's propped himself up on his bed, though he's still naked. I quickly grab my clothes and get dressed, wanting to be out of there.

"What are you doing?" Riley queries.

"I know you're not the brightest, but I'm doing a thing called _getting dressed_," I tell him slowly.

"What if I said I wasn't done with you yet?" he asks, walking over to me. I back away from him.

"What if _I_ said fuck you?" I reply, grabbing my bag and making my exit.

"I'd tell everyone your dirty little secret," Riley seethes, following me down the stairs.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's _your_ secret too. You're the daddy!" I tell him in a high pitched voice, hoping to piss him off.

"What about your parents?" Riley asks, ignoring my comment. "Wait…you're…you're actually going to keep the thing, aren't you? Is that why you didn't get the pill?" Riley adds, suddenly having an unusual brain wave.

I roll my eyes.

"I was grounded, and I forgot. I _couldn't_ get the pill."

I leave quickly before he can say anything else, and begin walking back to school. The cool air helps to clear my brain, which is still slightly off from the spliff and vodka.

I place my hands once again on my stomach, hoping I haven't caused too much damage. I'm keeping my _baby_, no matter what anyone and everyone says. He or she may not have been created with love, but the thought of having someone who loves me is too much to just throw away. I'm being selfish for once. Everyone's selfish at some point in their life, aren't they?

From now on, no more smoking, drinking or drug taking.

On the way back to school I pass a pharmacy, so I head inside and go to the pregnancy section. I pick up the cheapest pregnancy test, and use the rest of my lunch money to buy it.

"Um, do you have a toilet I could use?" I ask the sales assistant. By the look on her face she can tell I'm young and wanting to check straight away.

"Sure, just through here," she smiles kindly as she leads me to the restroom.

I read the instructions and do as they say, before waiting the three minutes. At the end, when I look at the stick, I see the result I'd been expecting and knew all along.

Positive.

I'm pregnant.

"Are you ok?" the woman asks when I come out of the restroom, tears on my face.

"I'm fine," I smile weakly at her. "Thanks," I mumble as I quickly exit the shop and run all the way back to school.

I jump straight into my truck and drive home, not caring that I should still be at school. My parents mentioned something about going out today, so when I get home it's to an empty house. A welcome relief.

I head straight to my room and begin packing my belongings. I have a feeling I know how the conversation about my pregnancy will go.

I stuff some of my warmer clothes into a suitcase, along with a couple of books. I take the one picture I have of my parents, from my eighth birthday. Back then, we were a happy family. I move to the bathroom and take a quick shower, and then put all my make-up and shower products into the suitcase.

I take the suitcase downstairs and out to my truck, and put it in the small area behind the seats, inside the car. I make sure it's hidden, under an old blanket, so that Mum or Dad don't notice it when they return home, and go back inside.

I go into the kitchen and grab a bag, then put some non-perishable food items into it, and put that out in my truck. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm actually going to run away from home.

_Well, I'm about to be kicked out, but at least I'm somewhat prepared…_

Finally, I venture into my parent's room, and to the bottom of their wardrobe. I know a secret stash of money is kept here, so I grab $50, and stuff it into my school bag, before returning to my own room.

Usually, I'd make them dinner, but screw that.

I eat some fruit and other food we have, making the most of it. I'm jittery with anticipation, waiting for my parents to come home. For once, I'm actually waiting for them. To tell them to fuck off, to tell them what I really think about them.

"Isabella! Why the fuck can't I smell any food cooking?" Dad shouts up the stairs.

I jump, but shove all my school work in my rucksack and sling it over my back as I run downstairs.

"Because I haven't made any," I reply, smiling sweetly.

My statement is greeted with a slap, Mum busying herself with other things so she can pretend her husband isn't beating up her daughter.

As Dad is about to punch my stomach, I shriek out, "Don't!"

Dad glares at me for daring to go against him. "Why the hell not?" Dad shouts in my face.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurt out.

Dad's face goes red, while Mum's eyes flash to mine. That's the first time she's looked at me in years. I'm surprised she knows who I am.

"I'm sorry, what the fuck did you just say? Are you just saying this to cover up the fact I received a call from school _twice_ today," Dad seethes. "Firstly, to tell me my daughter was shouting rude things across the parking lot, and then secondly to tell me you'd skipped the last two lessons. What was that for, to fuck your boyfriend?" Dad asks.

"I said; I'm pregnant. Here's the proof." I hand Dad the positive pregnancy test. "And I don't have a boyfriend," I tell him, hoping to remain firm.

"You slut!" Dad shouts, stalking towards me.

I back away from him, and eventually feel the door against my back.

"You are no child of mine! I don't want to be associated with the town slut. Get out of my house and don't you fucking dare come back!" Dad shouts at me.

"Gladly!" I shout before quickly making my departure.

I turn around and wrench the door open, and run out to my car. I unlock it and chuck in my bag and quickly make an exit before they realise I took food, money, and all the belongings I want to keep.

I drive around the area a few times, not really knowing what to do or where to go. Eventually, I head to the local supermarket, and park in the parking lot. It's a well-lit area, so I'm not too worried.

I grab my school books and do homework, since now I _need_ to do well in school to support me and my baby. And I need to get a job.

How did I ever think I could survive with a baby and without my parents?

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Bella running away/being kicked out? :O**

**Review please :)**

**Lyrics: Weight of Living Part 2 by Bastille**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella:**

_The night was all you had_

_You ran into the night from all you had_

_Found yourself a path upon the ground_

_You ran into the night; you can't be found_

It's been a week since I left home, and it's not gone well. I've been round to Lauren and Jessica's houses to have a shower, but other than that I've lived out of my truck. I've almost run out of the money I took and I really need to get a job.

Things aren't going too well.

"Isabella, could I have a word with you?" Mrs Harris, my English teacher asks.

"Hmm?" I hum, looking up and realizing the class has ended but I've made no move to leave.

"You seem a little distracted," Mrs Harris begins, sitting on the desk in front of mine.

"A little?" I snort, thinking how I've hardly paid attention in any lessons. I've been going through everything in a haze.

"Ok, a lot. Is everything ok?" Mrs Harris asks kindly.

I consider telling her everything. Then, though, I'd just be taken into a care home, and my child would be taken off me. I'm not going through all of this just to have my baby taken away.

"I'm not getting much sleep," I lie. Well, it's not a complete lie. Sleeping in the truck is pretty damn hard. I pack up my stuff and try to make a quick exit, feeling bad for lying to Mrs Harris.

She's always been so kind.

"I have to get to my next class," I tell her as I walk out, going to my next class.

History. With Mr Banner. _Great._

I try to stay out of trouble this lesson, actually listening and paying attention to the boring lecture he gives.

Instead of being glad schools over, I just want to stay. In school its warm, people actually give a shit about how I feel and I'm not all alone.

I'm not sure why, but there's a part of me that's actually surprised my parents haven't tried to get in contact with me. Dad, I can understand, Mum, however. That hurts more.

I use the toilets in school before I have to return to my truck, trying to prolong the inevitable. When I look down, I see blood in the toilet.

Oh shit.

No.

Not possible.

My stomach twists uncomfortably, a mixture of pain both physical and emotional.

I can't be miscarrying, can I? Since that evening with Riley, I haven't been anywhere near drugs or alcohol.

I clean myself up and run out to my truck, intending to go straight to the hospital. They'll want to know everything, though.

But I have to do what's right for my child. I have to go.

I get in my truck and start it up, driving as fast as I can. I finally reach Seattle Hospital, pulling into the parking lot and making my way to A&E.

"Hello, how can I help?" the receptionist asks, smiling politely.

I open my mouth to respond when I get hit with light-headedness. I try to hold onto something but my arms won't move accordingly, so I go falling to the floor as my hands clutch desperately at my stomach.

When I wake up again, I'm in a hospital room, which disorientates me.

"It's ok; you fainted, so we brought you in here to keep you safe," a woman informs me. She hands me a board, telling me to fill in the forms so that she can treat me.

I take the form and pen from her and take a seat, quickly filling in the information. I leave the home address part blank. I also fill in a fake name, the only correct information on the form being my date of birth.

I can't have them calling my parents, they'd kill me.

After I hand in the form another nurse arrives, with a wheelchair. I'm sat in the wheelchair and wheeled off to the maternity section of the hospital. I get taken to a bed, and an ultrasound machine is brought in.

"Nicola Stewart…how far along are you?" the nurse asks. "Oh, I'm Nurse Lake, by the way," she smiles at me.

"Um, I think I'm a couple of weeks along. I'm not too sure, though," I mumble.

"Ok, could you lift up your top so I can do an ultrasound?" Nurse Lake asks.

I do as she asks, trying to hold in the tears. I can't have lost my baby, I can't. Already this baby means everything to me.

"How did you get these bruises?" Nurse Lake asks, inspecting the bruises on my side.

"Uh, I'm clumsy," I lie, looking down.

Cold gel is squirted on my stomach, and then the ultrasound begins. I hold my breath, hoping my baby is alright.

"Look, can you see this small smudge right here?" Nurse Lake points to the monitor. I nod. "That's your baby."

I cry in relief and keep staring at the screen. That's my baby. My baby's alright! I don't know what I would have done if he or she wasn't ok…

No, I don't need to think like that. My baby's fine. Everything's fine.

"I can print off the picture, if you'd like?" Nurse Lake offers. I quickly agree.

She leaves the room momentarily, giving me some towel to clean my stomach. I consider running, since I know she has more questions, but I really want the pictures.

Finally I decide to wait and get the pictures, then come up with a lie to make a quick exit.

"Here are the pictures," Nurse Lake says, handing me a small envelope. "I ran your name and date of birth through our system. No records came up," the nurse adds, looking pointedly at me.

"Oh…" I mutter, wishing I'd left before the pictures.

"Nicola Stewart isn't your real name, is it?" Nurse Lake asks gently. I don't say anything in response; she already knows it's not. "What is your real name?" she adds.

I still remain silent.

"We have many systems in place to help you and your baby, if you'd just tell us your real name," Nurse Lake prompts.

"No! You'll just take me into care and take my baby off me!" I sob, clutching tightly at the precious pictures. "I haven't gone through all of this just to have you take my baby away!"

"Not necessarily," Nurse Lake tells me. "I only want to help you."

I pause for a moment, considering what she's saying as I wipe away the tears. She hands me a tissue which I thank her for, my eyes darting to the doorway.

There's no way I could make it out of here.

"My real name is Isabella Swan," I tell her eventually, looking down.

"Ok, I'll check that through the system," Nurse Lake says, relief evident in her voice.

"You don't believe me?" I ask accusingly.

"No! I just need to check your medical history. Could you stay here while I do that?"

I nod in response to her question and watch as she leaves the room. Even if I did run, she has my name, so she could find which school I went to and where I used to live.

I _knew_ I should have run while she was getting the pictures.

After about five minutes Nurse Lake re-enters the room, holding a file. A look of worry is etched on her face, making me want to cry once again.

"Isabella, you've-"

"Don't call me Isabella. Please," I interrupt, hating my full name. It's all my Dad's fault, for making me hate it. "Call me Iz or Izzy or something," I add.

"Ok, Iz. Well, I've looked through your file and seen you've been admitted several times over the past six years for a range of injuries, such as broken wrists, broken arms, a bruised rib cage and numerous others. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Nurse Lake asks.

"I'm clumsy," I mumble, my eyes pleading with hers to believe me.

"I want to help you, but I can't if you don't speak to me. Maybe I could call your parents, for some support?" she offers, thinking she's being kind.

"No! No, please, _don't_ call my parents!" I shout, my heart beating faster at what Dad might do or say. "Not that they give a shit about me anyway…" I murmur quietly. I hate them so much.

Nurse Lake's eyes widen at my words before realization dawns on her. Her eyes hold a sympathetic look, begging me to just tell her the truth.

"I can't," I tell her, crying quietly. "You don't know what he's like. What he'd do if he found out I said anything."

"This medical folder holds enough evidence to convict him," Nurse Lake assures me. I never thought about him going to prison. It would never work.

"But it's just my word against his. Anyway, he has friends at the police station, they'd stand by him," I tell her hopelessly, wanting nothing more than to get away from Seattle, away from everything.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Nurse Lake informs me. "My husband is a police officer. Used to work with…_him_. Apparently, he was foul to work with, verbally and sometimes physically abusive to the other officers. I'm sure they'd listen to you and take you serious. Then, if they too complained, it would be more than just your word against his."

Sitting back in the bed, I consider what she saying. Do I trust her?

"I also have another proposition for you," Nurse Lake begins. "There's a home set up, not too far from here, that looks after teenagers who have been through a lot, or are pregnant, and have nowhere else to go."

I sit up in the bed, outraged. "I'm _not_ going to some care home!" I shout at her.

"No, it's not a care home. You would keep your baby, they just offer added support," Nurse Lake tells me kindly. "Anyway, you don't have to decide right away. Though, I would like to keep you in overnight, for observation," she adds.

I try to act annoyed at this, but I'm secretly relieved as this bed in so much more comfortable than my truck. Also, this might mean I'll get a proper meal.

Nurse Lake leaves the room again, so I make myself more comfortable on the bed. I dry the last of my tears, wondering what will happen at school tomorrow.

I also consider her proposition of this home she's offering me. She said it was away from here, which is good, and it's somewhere I can stay. Maybe I shouldn't have acted so rash in my decision, I mean, it could be good for me. And my baby.

When Nurse Lake re-enters the room, there's also another doctor with her. I frown at them both, wondering why another doctor is here.

"Izzy, this is Dr Nichols, he's here to speak with you," Nurse Lake tells me.

"Speak about what? Could you, uh, stay here with me?" I ask her nervously.

She nods reassuringly, and lets Dr Nichols speak.

"Hello, I'm Dr Nichols. I need to ask you a few questions regarding yours and your baby's health," Dr Nichols begins. I just shrug in response. "Do you know of any reason why there was blood in your urine?" Dr Nichols asks me.

I look down, embarrassed and ashamed at my behaviour earlier on in my pregnancy.

"I, um, I smoked before I realised I was pregnant," I admit, feeling tears trail down my face.

"Is that everything?" Dr Nichols asks.

"No," I sob out. "I smoked cigarettes, weed and drank alcohol." I curl myself up into a ball on the bed and cry, ignoring Dr Nichols and Nurse Lake.

I don't deserve this baby when I was originally so cruel and harsh to it, not caring for its well-being.

For the rest of the evening Nurse Lake tries to get me to talk to her or anyone, but I don't say a word. I stay, curled up in bed, not saying anything, just clutching my stomach and crying.

I'm just what Dad said. A useless, plain, boring slut who is undeserving of love.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Review please! :)**

**Lyrics: Laura Palmer by Bastille**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella:**

_And felled in the night_

_By the ones you think you love_

_They will come for you_

I wake up early the next morning, the smell of hospital breakfast tempting me awake. I slowly open my eyes and spy a tray of food at the end of the bed, my stomach begging me to eat it.

Pausing momentarily, I finally give into what my stomach wants, crawling along the bed over to the food. I pick up the toast and begin nibbling on it, jumping in shock when I hear the door shutting.

My eyes snap up and see Nurse Lake entering the room, smiling when she sees me eating.

"How are you feeling?" she asks carefully, approaching slowly.

"Like shit," I reply truthfully, finishing off the toast.

"We've called your school explaining why you're absent," Nurse Lake informs me, moving further into the room. "The police are also here."

My eyes widen and fear takes over. I forget about the food and move to the end of the bed, glancing over at the door.

"Why? Why are they here?" I ask quickly.

"Don't worry. They're here because you're only 16 and you left home unannounced. Maybe you should tell them why that is," Nurse Lake says.

"As if my parents give a shit that I'm not at home," I snort, rolling my eyes.

"You still need somewhere to live. Like what I suggested yesterday," Nurse Lake says.

After more arguing, I finally allow Nurse Lake to let the police officers into the room. Before she leaves to get them she tells me they're both female, as she thought I'd be more comfortable with female officers.

"Hello, I'm Natalie and this is Penelope," the police officer introduces them.

I don't say anything in response.

"How are you feeling?" Natalie asks.

"Brilliant," I reply sarcastically. Nurse Lake gives me a look of warning. "Better than yesterday, anyway," I add, hoping to appease Nurse Lake. I don't know why I'm trying to appease her, though.

"We understand you've run away from home," Penelope pushes, trying to get me to talk.

"I didn't get on with my parents," I tell them. It's the truth, just not the complete truth.

"Could you expand on that?" Natalie asks hopefully.

Initially I don't say anything, looking to Nurse Lake for comfort. If I tell them and they don't believe me, my life will be made ten times worse. Dad will force me to move back home, probably force me into an abortion, and beat me much worse.

_But what if they do believe me…_

I could move away to the place Nurse Lake suggested, raise my baby happily and be away from all the negativity.

I have to do _something_!

"My father, Charlie Swan, he, um, he used to hit me," I admit quietly.

"How often would this happen?" Natalie asks, writing down everything I'm saying.

"Around once a day. If I did something to upset him, or did something bad at school. He'd hit me and shout at me, calling me 'plain, boring and useless'," I tell them both.

"What about your mother?" Penelope asks.

I sigh heavily, not liking all the memories I have to recall. "She never did anything. She'd never touch me – not to comfort me or to hit me. And she'd never try and stop him, either."

I start crying at this point. I think it was my mother who hurt me the most. The fact she didn't care about me so much she'd let my father abuse me and not even look at me.

"How long has this been going on?" Natalie asks.

"Around 6 years. Ever since Dad lost his job as a police officer and started drinking," I tell them, wiping away the tears with a tissue Nurse Lake handed to me.

Over the next hour I recall all my memories, every word Dad called me and everything he did to me. They also take pictures of the bruising on my rib cage, stating that they need it for evidence.

When they finally leave I feel emotionally drained, so Nurse Lake advises I take a nap. I do as she suggests, only waking when I hear the door opening.

Presuming it's Nurse Lake, I sit up and yawn, about to thank her for her suggestion.

"D-Dad?" I stutter, seeing my father looming in the doorway.

I shouldn't have said anything. He knows. I don't know how but he knows!

"Isabella Swan, what a big mouth you have," he begins, walking over to my bedside. "When that nurse comes back in, you're going to tell her everything you said was a lie. Then, you're going to come back home and forget anything ever happened."

I nod shakily in agreement with his request, watching as the door opens once again. Nurse Lake enters the room, gasping in shock, and my father plasters a fake grin on his face.

"I heard Isabella was in hospital, her mother and I have been so worried!" Dad lies easily, wrapping an arm around me.

I resist the urge to shudder.

"You have no right to be here," Nurse Lake tells him firmly. My eyes widen at her going against my father.

I'm such an idiot. A stupid, pathetic, idiot.

"No right? I'm her father!" Dad says, trying to hold in his temper.

Which, later, he'll take out on me.

"I understand she ran away, clearly she doesn't want to be near you," Nurse Lake tells him.

I feel like screaming for Nurse Lake to shut up. Every word she says is just making things worse for me later.

"That's just a misunderstanding, wasn't it, Isabella?" Dad says, looking down menacingly at me.

"Y-Yes. A mistake," I tell her, hoping she'll believe me.

"Mr Swan, I'd appreciate if you left the room, otherwise I'll have to call security," Nurse Lake threatens.

"Call security? For what, I'm just visiting my daughter," Dad says, acting innocent yet at the same time walking slowly over to where Nurse Lake is standing.

"Secu-" Just as she's shouting for security Dad places his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

I slowly creep out of bed while Dad is occupied shouting at her and run from the room. Once out on the ward I scream and shout for security to go to that room, and then run away, through the hospital.

I have no idea where I'm going; I just need somewhere to hide. Somewhere away from Dad, from everyone. _I shouldn't have said anything; I shouldn't have said anything…_

Finally I find a store cupboard, which I quickly jump into. I shut the door and peer through the blinds, hoping no one was following me.

Nurse Lake. I hope she's ok. I hope security listened and went in to help her.

What a coward, I am, running away and not trying to help her. How could I do that do her, when she's been nothing but kind and nice to me?

I sit down in the far end of the store cupboard, wondering how long I'll be able to hide in here. I look around and see only bedding items, so I guess that's why the door was unlocked.

When I hear someone on the other side of the door, I hide behind a tower of sheets. I breathe slowly, hoping no one hears me. I press myself closer into the sheet when I hear footsteps moving around.

"Hello?" a voice calls out. "Is there anyone in here?"

I stay silent, hoping they give up on their search.

"Isabella Swan?" A man says as he discovers my rather pathetic hiding place.

"Um, no?" I try feebly, noticing he's wearing a security guard's uniform.

"It's ok, you don't have to hide. The police are taking your father away," the man reassures me.

"Is…is Nurse Lake ok?" I feel so bad for leaving her alone, and I pray she's ok.

"She's fine. A little shaken up," the security man tells me. "Come on, we need to get you back to your room."

I shake my head and back further into the wall.

"No. I can't. I have to…go," I tell him, trying to push past him.

"They told me you were stubborn," the security guard jokes. "I've been told I have to get you back to your room."

Reluctantly, I allow him to lead me back to my room, since I have no idea where I'm going. Once back in the room I see Nurse Lake being looked over by another nurse, causing the guilt I'm feeling to treble.

"I'm so sorry," I tell her as I walk back into the room.

She rushes over to me and I prepare myself to get hit or something but, instead, she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly. I'm tense at first, but then I relax into her arms, trying to remember the last time someone hugged me.

"I'm so relieved you're ok! I should have called security as soon as I saw your father," she tells me, taking a step back.

I notice she's crying. I want to ask her why she cares for me so much, why she's so concerned for me.

"They don't even need your testimony any more, your father will be going to prison for what he did to me, and several other of his ex-colleagues have come forward to complain about him," Nurse Lake tells me, smiling victoriously.

"Are you sure?" I ask before I fully relax.

"Positive," Nurse Lake smiles at me.

"About the, um, home you talked about…is that still on offer?" I ask nervously.

I really hope it is. I need somewhere safe for my baby and me.

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Bella's father now? :O**

**Oh, and next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for...the introduction of Edward!**

**Review please? :D**

**Lyrics: Daniel in the Den by Bastille**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella:**

_Gotta make the most of this_

_Before they cut the lights_

_Show me lights, don't throw it away_

One week later, I'm officially moving into my new house. Over the past week my switching of schools has been sorted out, and I was driven down to Forks. It's not too far from Seattle, but far enough that I'll be away from all the bad influences in my life.

Nurse Lake arranged for me to move into a house run by the Cullen Foundation, a house set up to look after 'troubled teens'. I'm nervous about meeting the other teenagers I'll be living with, but I'm so relieved to be away from my parents.

Dad is being held in jail, without bail, until his trial. Nurse Lake said I didn't need to give evidence, but I want to, anyway. I want to go to the court and watch him get sent down, get justice for what he did to me.

As for Mum…apparently she's fled to Florida.

My driver announces we've arrived, so I thank him and get out of my car. Just as I'm about to get my luggage he picks it up, carrying it to the front door for me.

"Thanks," I mumble as I knock on the door. I take in the appearance of the house, much bigger than my old house back in Seattle.

It's four stories high, with large windows and all white. From driving through the town, I've realised how small it is, so I wonder why they decided to set up here. In the middle of nowhere, it would seem.

"Ah, hello, we were expecting your arrival. You're Isabella Swan?" A man with blond, almost white hair says, as he smiles at me after he's opened the door. I guess he's the man who runs the place.

"Um, yeah. But, uh, could you not call me Isabella?" I request, hoping to be polite.

Nurse Lake has been speaking to me most of the past week, trying to make me more polite. Apparently I swear too much.

Whatever.

"Ok, well, I'll show you to your room, then. I hope you don't mind heights, you're on the top floor," the man tells me.

"Thanks," I say, following him through the large, posh house.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen, owner of the house and director of surgery at Forks Hospital," Carlisle says, smiling gently at me.

I nod in response to his words and follow him up both flights of stairs, trying to remember my way around the house for later.

"How many other teenagers are living here?" I ask Carlisle. I haven't seen any other people on our walk.

"5. We have Rosalie, Angela, Jacob, Seth and Bree. Then there are my two children, Alice and Edward. They're twins," Carlisle explains to me.

That's a lot of moody teenagers in one house.

"How do you cope?" I joke as we arrive at what will now be my room.

"My wife and I happen to love kids," Carlisle chuckles back. "And this is your room."

I walk inside slowly and take in the furnishings. There's a large wardrobe and chest of draws, both in a light brown wood. The bed is a double bed, with white duvet covers and a bedside table, in matching wood.

I feel out of place in the clean, fancy room, sure that in a few days it will look like a bombsite.

"It's amazing," I tell Carlisle as my meagre amount of belongings are placed inside the room.

"I'm glad you like it. My wife, Esme, is an interior designer, so if you want to change anything, she'd be more than happy to help," Carlisle says to me.

"No, it's fine. I like it," I assure him, quickly taking off my shoes.

"Ok, I'll leave you to unpack now. We'll be having dinner at 6 in the dining room, which is on the bottom floor. One thing we ask for is for everyone to have dinner together," Carlisle informs me.

He leaves the room, then, so I begin unpacking. I notice a desk, as well, with a computer on it.

_The Cullen's must be loaded…_

I finish unpacking an hour later, and then don't know what to do. I'm not sure I want to meet the others yet, though I am curious about them. I know they're teenagers, but how old? Do any of the others have babies?

Probably not…

Eventually getting bored of sitting around in the room, I decide to go exploring. It's a big house; I figure it'll kill some time.

I make my way out of my bedroom and walk down the hallway, towards the stairs. I still don't see anyone, so I carry on down the stairs until I reach the ground floor. Hearing some voices from a room, I head towards the sound.

Entering the room, almost every face turns to look at me. I consider running away, but then they'd probably think I was crazy.

"Hey. You must be the new girl, Isabella," one girl says, smiling warmly. She has short black hair and green eyes, and she's sat on the sofa playing some kind of video game.

"Um, yeah. Who are you, exactly?" I reply, stepping a little further into the room. "And, uh, could you not call me Isabella?"

"Sure. How about Bella? That's cute. And it means beautiful in Italian, did you know that? Probably, most people do. Anyway, I think it suits you. Yeah, definitely suits you," the girl rambles. I'm a little overwhelmed. "I'm Alice. Carlisle's wonderful daughter," Alice says, grinning widely at me. "This here is Jacob and Seth," Alice points out.

Jacob has short, dark brown – almost black – hair, with tanned skin. He looks up at me and smiles. Seth looks fairly similar to Jacob, only a year or two younger. Both seem friendly enough.

"Carlisle hasn't told us much about you. How old are you?" Seth asks, smiling up at me.

"I'm 16. How old are you guys?" I ask them.

"I'm 13 and my brother is 15," Seth answers, jabbing Jacob.

"And I'm 16. You'll meet my twin brother, Edward, soon," Alice replies.

I nod and take a seat on the sofa, relatively far away from Alice. Not because I'm worried, just because I don't know her very well.

"And you'll meet Angela, Rosalie and Bree," Jacob adds.

"How old are they?" I ask, hoping to find out a bit more about the other people I'll soon be living with.

"Rosalie is 17, Angela is 15 and Bree is 14," Alice answers for me.

They go back to playing their video games and I watch, wondering if I should just come out and tell them I'm pregnant. They'll find out soon enough, anyway, when I start growing a bump.

In the end I don't tell them, and soon 6 comes around. We all make our way to the dining room – Alice shows me the way – and take our seats. I watch as three more girls and a boy join the table, taking their seats.

The one girl is tall, with long, straight blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. The most noticeable feature – well, the one _I_ notice – is that she's sporting a large bump. I'd guess she's 7 or 8 months pregnant. She's very beautiful, as is the other girl. She's shorter, though, more like me in height. She has brown hair, cut to her shoulders, and green eyes. The other girl has black hair, tied back in a ponytail, and is wearing glasses.

Lastly, I look over to the boy. His hair is all over the place in an amazing bronzy colour, with the same green eyes as Alice. He must be her twin.

I must say, however, he is undoubtedly the most attractive man I've ever seen. So much more attractive than Riley.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie, Angela, Bree and my twin brother Edward," Alice points out to everyone, smiling widely.

I look over to Edward and smile at him, but he just ducks his head and sits down. Well, he attempts to. He sort of falls into his seat.

We all sit in silence for a while, with everyone passing glances over at me. I can tell they're all dying to ask why I've moved here, but none of them actually says anything.

"I'm pregnant, ok?" I suddenly blurt, just as Carlisle and a woman, whom I presume is Esme, walk into the room, carrying food.

I sink down in my chair and regret my words, since now everyone is just staring at me.

"We have homemade chips!" The woman announces, easing some of the tension. "I'm Esme, by the way."

The food is served to everyone, and Esme and Carlisle take their seats around the large table. As everyone digs in my previous words are momentarily forgotten. The food is amazing. So much better than I had before, and it's nice to not have to cook anymore.

I think first impressions have gone reasonably well. Now, though, I just have to deal with school in two days.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the Cullen's? :D**

**Review please :D**

**Lyrics: Show Me Lights by Friendly Fires**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay in updates but I went to Wales and the wifi was shockingly bad!**

* * *

**Bella:**

_I can feel in my body_

_Chains on me are breaking loose_

_I can feel in my body_

_Standing tall I make the moves_

As I'm trying to figure my way back to my room after dinner, I see the pregnant girl – Rosalie – walking the same way as me.

"I'm guessing you're in the room opposite me?" Rosalie asks as we start ascending the stairs.

"Uh, yeah, how d'you know?" I ask wearily.

"You're pregnant. They put us pregnant ones on the top floor in hopes the noise won't wake the others," Rosalie replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"While that makes sense, surely it's not good to have to walk all the way up these stairs?" I frown. We've just reached the third floor and I'm already tired, I can't imagine doing this while heavily pregnant.

"You get used to it," Rosalie comments, shrugging again.

"Are we the only pregnant ones in the house?" I ask, noticing Rosalie rubs her stomach lovingly.

"Yep. Though soon it'll only be you," Rosalie tells me.

When we finally reach the fourth floor, I mutter goodbye to Rosalie and head into my room.

I'm sure it'll take me a while to get used to not having to make dinner, having my own room, and not having to live in fear of my father. I still can't believe my mother just ran away. Surely she can be charged with something? Neglect?

I change into pyjamas, my stomach still flat so my clothes fit fairly well, and glance over at my ultrasound pictures. Thinking about my baby is the only thing that brings a smile to my face.

*********SML*********

I don't have to go to school next day, Esme said I could have the day off to get used to the new town.

I'm not complaining.

"So, how far along are you?" Esme gushes as I'm eating breakfast.

"Three weeks," I tell her, shovelling some cereal into my mouth.

Edward and Alice enter the kitchen, and I hold in my laughter when Edward walks into the table. His glasses slip down his nose and he hastily pushes them up before they fall off. I notice there's already some sellotape on them, holding them together.

"Hey Bella! Aren't you coming to school today?" Alice pouts when she notices my pyjamas.

Yeah, she's a real girly-girl.

"Nope. I'm getting used to the mansion," I reply, reaching for some toast.

What? I'm eating for two now.

Edward sits down opposite me, though with more grace than last night. Alice rambles on about clothes or something, so I tune her out.

"You'll get used to Alice, too," Rosalie says quietly to me. I jump a little, so absorbed in my own bubble that I didn't notice her enter the dining room.

"She's very…girly," I grimace, glancing over at her.

"You driving today, Eddie?" Rosalie asks, looking up at Edward. Or Eddie. Whatever.

"Yeah, and don't call me Eddie," he replies, sending a weak glare at Rosalie.

"Whatever, Eddie," Rosalie replies, grabbing some toast.

Shortly after Angela, Bree, Jacob and Seth arrive, all helping themselves to some breakfast.

"Wish we got a day off, too," Seth sighs, looking at me with jealousy.

"Just get knocked up. Bam, days off whenever you have morning sickness. It's great," Rosalie says to him sarcastically.

As they all start bickering I make my way back upstairs to my bedroom, so that I can get dressed.

"Bella? Could we have a word with you?" Esme says from the other side of my door.

"Yeah, sure, come in," I tell her, buttoning up my shirt and opening the door.

Esme and Carlisle walk in, taking a seat on the sofa against the wall. I sit, cross-legged, on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask them, just a little nervous.

"We thought it might be beneficial it you went to see a therapist," Carlisle says.

"A _therapist_?" I repeat. "Why?"

"We know what you've been through, dear, and we think it'll help," Esme says soothingly.

It doesn't soothe me.

"I don't need a fucking therapist! My parents were shit, I know that! I don't need to fucking talk about it!" I shout, instantly regretting my words.

Esme looks sad and Carlisle looks a little shocked.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so rude!" I mutter, cowering into the bed.

I'm such a fucking idiot.

Esme slowly approaches the bed, so I shuffle back, up against the headboard.

"It's ok, Bella, it's alright. We just want to try and help, that's all. It's completely your choice, though," Esme says kindly.

"You're not going to hit me?" I whisper, my hands on my stomach.

"What? Of course not!" Esme says, sitting next to me and wrapping her arm around me. "Carlisle and I only want the best for you and your baby."

"You think seeing a therapist would help?" I ask tentatively.

"We do," Esme smiles at me, squeezing me into a hug. I can't remember the last time I was hugged so motherly.

*********SML*********

The house becomes increasingly noisy as everyone gets home from school; though I notice Jacob and Angela aren't here.

"Jacob's at football practise and Angela's part of the book club," Alice says as she sits next to me on the sofa.

I let her change the channel, since I wasn't really watching the TV anyway.

Slowly the living room fills up with everyone else, and I notice Edward sitting on the armchair in the corner, reading a comic book.

"Hey, Eddie, that chair is reserved for the pregnant," Rosalie says as she walks in. Casting a glance at me, she adds, "The _heavily_ pregnant. Man, it'll take a while to get used to not being the only pregnant one in the house."

Edward quickly obliges and moves to the only free seat, next to me. "Don't call me Eddie," he huffs, going back to his comic book. Now that he's closer, I can see it's Captain America.

"Go save the world, comic book guy!" Rosalie chuckles.

Before Edward can reply, however, Alice cuts in. "Guys! If you wanna fight, mouth the words or fight somewhere else. I'm trying to watch this!" she pouts, waving at the TV. I turn and see she's watching some fashion programme.

_Great._

I suffer through the programme for five torturously long minutes before getting up and wandering into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. Just as I'm about to head upstairs I meet Rosalie in the hallway.

"You get used to the fashion channel eventually," Rosalie says, chuckling.

"I'd rather watch fucking paint dry," I reply, completely serious.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? :D**

**Review please!**

**Lyrics: Hurting by Friendly Fires**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella:**

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

This morning, I'm not so sure that my vomiting is entirely down to morning sickness.

It's my first day at Forks High today and I don't want to go.

Maybe I can tell Esme and Carlisle I have severe morning sickness? No, Carlisle's a doctor, that wouldn't work.

"Bella? You finished throwing up?" Rosalie asks, banging on the door.

Ever since Alice said I should be called Bella the first time I met her, it's sort of stuck. I kind of like it, since Iz or Izzy just remind me of Seattle, which isn't a particularly nice place to be reminded of.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," I mutter, hastily brushing my teeth and allowing her entrance to the bathroom.

"If anyone says anything to you, just tell me, ok?" Rosalie says.

"Why are you so…nice to me?" I frown, making her pause as she enters the bathroom.

"I…I guess I feel protective of you," she shrugs, trying to act as though this isn't a big deal. The emotion on her face gives her away, though. "It was – sorry, this isn't going to help your nerves – but it was hard for me in the beginning. Add to that pregnancy hormones, and suddenly I want to protect you."

Without giving me any chance to reply, she suddenly goes into our shared bathroom and shuts the door.

Still feeling a bit bemused, I head downstairs to the kitchen. I rub my stomach, wondering if the school know about my situation.

"Mum, do we have any milk?" Edward shouts from the kitchen. "Oh, uh, hi," he mumbles as I walk in.

"Hey. I guess I shouldn't have cereal, then?" I joke.

"Unless you like it without milk," he replies, picking up his own bowl. He makes a move to sit at the breakfast bar, but accidentally walks into the counter, trips, and almost drops his bowl.

Blushing fiercely, he finally sits down and becomes so engrossed in his cereal that he doesn't look at me.

"Did you call for something?" Esme asks as she walks into the kitchen. "Oh, hello, Bella, how are you feeling?" she adds when she spots me hovering by the counter.

"I'm alright. Do, um, do the school know about my pregnancy?" I ask her.

"Yes, the teachers know, but the pupils don't. They won't know for a while as you're not showing," Esme tells me, smiling kindly. "Did you say we hadn't got any milk, Edward?"

"No, I had to have plain cereal," Edward mutters, showing her his bowl.

I grab a pop tart and sit down next to Edward, eating it and trying to refrain from vomiting it back up.

"Do you want me to, uh, drive you to school?" Edward suddenly offers, not looking at me still.

"That'd be great, thanks." I hadn't actually thought about getting to school before.

*********SML*********

The drive to Forks High was remarkably short, as, it seems, is the journey to anywhere in Forks. Rosalie sat in the front, claiming it was reserved for the heavily pregnant. I sat in the back with Angela and Jacob, who seem friendly enough.

Edward, Alice, Jacob and Angela are all in the same year as me, which is quite a relief as I'm bound to have at least a couple of lessons with familiar faces.

I make my way to the office to pick up my timetable and a map of the place. The map hardly seems necessary with how small the school is.

"Ah, Isabella Swan, the new student," Mrs Cope, the receptionist, grins.

"It's Bella," I quickly interject.

"Right, well, all the teachers know about your _situation_, so if you ever need to leave for certain _reasons_, it's ok," Mrs Cope tells me.

I take my timetable and map from her, mutter an annoyed 'thanks' and hurry off.

How much do they know about my 'situation', as Mrs Cope so nicely put it?

I make my way to my first lesson, English, and try to avoid the other pupils as much as possible.

"Yo, you the new kid?" A boy asks as I'm walking to English.

"Uh, yeah," I mutter, trying to speed up.

"I'm Eric, you're Isabella, right?" Eric says.

"Bella," I tell him, though he still doesn't get the hint that I don't want to talk.

"What lesson do you have first?" Eric asks.

"English." Another short reply still doesn't hint to him that I don't want to talk to him right now.

"Hey, Bella, did you say you had English first? Me too! How awesome is this?! Mrs Harper, the English teacher, is so nice! I just know you'll love her," Alice suddenly appears out of nowhere, saving me from Eric.

I cast the boy a not too apologetic look and follow Alice off in the other direction.

"Thanks," I mutter to her as we reach the classroom. She leads us inside, and I sit next to her in the row at the back of the classroom.

"No problem. We live together now; it's my duty to protect you!" Alice exclaims happily.

"How are you always so happy?" I ask her, bemused.

"I have lots of things to be happy about!" Alice squeals. The room slowly fills with more people, but no one glances round when Alice squeals particularly loudly. I guess they're used to it by now. "Oh, I'm going to show you Jasper later!" she adds as an afterthought.

"Jasper?" I frown, not having heard his name before.

"Yeah, he's just the dreamiest," Alice sighs, gazing out of the window. "He just moved from Texas and he's in the year above and his accent is the best," she continues.

I just nod along with her.

Thankfully, the teacher enters the room, quieting Alice's dreamy murmurs about Jasper. It doesn't quite stop her, though.

"Right, I believe we have a new student in the class? Isabella Swan?" Mrs Harper announces from the front of the class.

"Uh, just Bella," I speak up quickly.

"Bella, hello, welcome to Forks," Mrs Harper smiles.

Each class passes with the same fashion, most teachers not forcing me to come to the front of the classroom. Lunch time is probably the worst, though.

Alice leads me into the cafeteria, over to a table where I see quite a few of the others from the Cullen house sitting. I sit next to Rosalie, who's looking pretty stressed.

"How's the first day going?" Rosalie asks me.

"Good," I reply, slowly opening the sandwich, but then just picking at it.

"You need to eat, Bella," Rosalie tells me.

"I know what I fucking need to do, I'm not five!" I snap, making everyone at the table look up at me. "I'm just going for a…" I trail off, but that doesn't stop me from getting up and rushing out of the cafeteria.

I end up sat on a small patch of grass by the parking lot, glancing over at the cars.

My hands are on my stomach, protectively holding my baby. Back then, in the cafeteria…I almost said I was heading out for a fag. I'm just so used to smoking at lunch and I haven't had a cigarette in so long…

Dammit, I need to think of something else!

I lie back on the grass and close my eyes, trying to forget everything.

"Here. You still need to eat." Opening my eyes, I see Rosalie standing, looking down at me and holding out the sandwich.

"Sorry. About before…I…" I don't know what to say to her. I'm too ashamed to admit I want a cigarette.

I take the sandwich from her and expect her to leave, but instead she sits down next to me on the grass.

"You don't need to watch me eat," I tell her, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"I didn't come here to watch you eat. I came here to talk to you," Rosalie says.

"About what?" I huff, not looking at her.

"Stop closing me out! I know what you're doing because I've done it myself!" I turn to Rosalie and frown at her.

"What?" I question, unable to stop myself.

"When I first moved in with the Cullen's, I was like you," Rosalie says remorsefully.

"What do you mean? Why did you move in?" I blurt out.

Rosalie takes a deep breathe, looking like she's trying to find the courage to tell me. "Ok, I'll tell you. Everything."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Bella's first day at school?**

**Review please! :D**

**Lyrics: Mr Brightside by The Killers**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella:**

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hill_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_Rosalie takes a deep breathe, looking like she's trying to find the courage to tell me. "Ok, I'll tell you. Everything."_

I give her time to talk, since I'm guessing it's not the most pleasant of stories.

"Come on, we can skip last lesson," Rosalie says, leading me to a more secluded area of trees, including a picnic table.

I take the seat opposite Rosalie, and take a few more bites out of my sandwich.

"It all started about two years ago," Rosalie begins, looking down at the bench. "When I was 3, my father died. I don't remember him much. So for most of my life it's just been my mother and I. That is, until two years ago, my mother met someone."

I already think I have any idea of where this is going. And I immediately feel so incredibly sorry for Rosalie.

"Roy – my _stepfather_," Rosalie spits out the word. "was nice at first. He bought my mother flowers; he bought me presents, too! Both of us soon came to love him, and then he moved in with us. He was a little different when he initially moved in. If it was just Roy and me in the house, he'd make us watch a film, try to put his arm around me. I thought nothing of it at the time," Rosalie continues, taking a deep breathe.

"If this is too much, you can stop," I assure her, smiling warmly.

"No, it's fine." Rosalie shakes her head quickly. "Anyway, things quickly progressed, and Roy married my mother. She'd never been happier than on her wedding day. It was after the wedding that things got worse for me. They returned from their honeymoon and my mother started working more – we needed the money. However, whenever Roy was alone with me in the house, he'd…he'd try to touch me."

At this point, I reach across the small table and rest my hand over Rosalie, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Thanks," Rosalie mutters, looking strangely vulnerable. "Exactly a month after their wedding, Roy raped me for the first time."

My mouth hangs open in shock. The _first_ time? This happened more than once?

"He threatened me with violence if I told anyone. Said I was a dumb slut who no one would believe."

I gasp at her words, the familiar words that have been shouted at me so many times before. My eyes water and I see Rosalie looking at me curiously, somehow like she understands.

"Go on," I breathe out, trying to distract myself.

"After another month of hell, I missed my period and started throwing up. I knew I was pregnant, so I told Roy. He slapped me and gave me money for an abortion, but I couldn't do it. I don't believe in abortion, I could never do that," Rosalie pauses to take a deep breath and squeezes my hand. "So…I told my mother. She was shocked and tried to tell me I was lying. We went to the hospital, together, where they did a scan to confirm the pregnancy."

"How did your mother react?" I ask, almost nervous to hear why.

"She called the police, told them everything, and as soon as she had given evidence against Roy, she committed suicide."

"Oh, Rosalie, I'm so sorry." I quickly get up and before I realise what I'm doing, I'm sat next to Rosalie with my arm wrapped around her.

For a few moments we sit in silence, and I'm pretty sure Rosalie is crying. I don't say anything; I give her chance to get it all out.

"It's not a very pretty past," Rosalie mutters, pulling away from me a bit.

"I could say the same about mine," I reply truthfully. "Is Roy…is he in prison?" I ask tentatively.

"Yeah, I watched and gave evidence to send that bastard down for a long time," Rosalie says fiercely.

"There's the Rosalie I know!" I tease gently.

Rosalie chuckles quietly. "You can, uh, call me Rose. If you want. Friends call me Rose," she tells me nervously.

"Ok…Rose," I grin to her. "Um, Esme and Carlisle won't be mad we skipped last lesson, right?" Now it's my turn to be nervous.

"Nah, it's fine. Edward might give us hell for it, though," Rose laughs.

"What, why?" I frown, perplexed.

"Are you honestly telling me you haven't seen it? Edward's in love with school!" Rose snickers. "He always tries to arrange a homework schedule for me," Rose adds. "He's nice, though. We get along," Rose shrugs, trying to downplay how close they are.

"You two do seem really close…" I trail off, unable to keep my jealousy at bay.

What? Edward's cute, alright!

Rose laughs. Pretty loudly. Kinda makes me want to hit her if she wasn't pregnant or mildly terrifying.

"Edward and me? No, god no! He's like a little brother to me!" Rose says between gasps of laughter.

I give her the stink eye.

"Oh, I see. Yep, I understand the question now," Rose nods, smirking. "You like him, don't you?" Rose accuses.

"What? No! I barely know him, and, I just, he wouldn't want me, anyway. I'm, you know, pregnant. And I've got a messed up past," I ramble, still glaring at Rose.

"Have you not noticed the way he's extra clumsy in your presence?" Rose says, smirking when I nod.

"Maybe he's just shy. He doesn't know me very well," I mumble petulantly.

Rose laughs louder now, shaking her head at me.

"Come on, let's go wait in the in car. It's nearly the end of the day," Rose says, attempting to get up from the picnic bench. I offer to help, but she quickly declines.

"Um, we don't have the keys," I point out as we near the car.

"I have a second set. For lesson skipping purposes," Rose winks as she gets in the passenger seat.

We turn on the radio, but, thankfully, it's only ten minutes later that students start filling out. Angela arrives first, and she smiles as she sits next to me.

"You two are out early," Angela says, looking at Rose knowingly.

"Not you, too!" Rose groans. "Us pregnant people occasionally need to skip lessons," Rose easily lies.

"Yeah, well, Edward already knows. Bella was meant to be in our biology class," Angela says, smiling widely at Jacob as he, too, gets in the car.

"Hey, where's Edward?" Jacob asks us all, though looks at Angela.

"Staying behind at biology to pick up the work Bella missed," Angela shrugs.

"What?" I shriek, pretty outraged. "It was one lesson!"

Rose chuckles. Angela and Jacob look equally amused.

"Told you so," Rose mutters.

Edward finally gets to the car five minutes later, shooting a glare Rose's way.

"It was her first day, Rose; couldn't you wait until at least next week before dragging her away from lessons?" Edward whines as he starts up the car.

"How did you know I was gone, too?" Rose asks, looking slightly impressed.

"You're sat in my car. You're the only one with an extra key. _Which I want back!_" Edward tells her, glancing over at her.

"Hey, can I just say something? She didn't drag me away from any lessons! I willingly went with her!" I tell Edward, sticking up for Rose.

As soon as we arrive at the Cullen house, Jacob and Angela run off, claiming they're escaping the soon to be argument.

"Look, Edward, Bella and I needed to talk. About _stuff_," Rose gives him a pointed look, which Edward seems to understand.

"Oh, um, well, don't make it a regular thing, ok?" Edward asks. Rose nods, salutes him, and then hobbles away up the stairs.

Which leaves Edward and me alone in the hallway.

"Here – biology catch up work," Edward hands me some papers.

"Thanks. Though, I'm sure I'll manage. I've skipped many times before in Seattle," I shrug, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You have?" Edward gasps. "But…but you're a straight A student!" Edward looks positively horrified by this information.

"I have a surprisingly good memory," I tell him. "Wait, how did you know about my grades?" I frown at him.

"Mr Banner – the biology teacher – told me. He said it was strange for me to be getting that work for you when you were already getting A's. He said one lesson wouldn't matter," Edward explains.

"Oh, right," I mutter, feeling bad for jumping to conclusions. "Um, well, thanks, I guess." I quickly grab the papers from Edward and flee up the stairs to my room.

Just before I leave the hallway, I hear Edward murmur a quiet, 'You're welcome.'

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Rose's story? :O**

**Also, I got my G.C.S.E results yesterday! Wooo! :D**

**Review please? :D**

**Lyrics: Pompeii by Bastille**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, real life is pretty busy at the moment as I've just started at college. I'm hoping to update every Sunday though :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

_Sometimes life it takes you by the hair, pulls you down_

_Before you know it, it's gone and you're dead again_

_I've been in places I won't pretend_

_That I'd make it out just to fall on my head_

That evening, I sit up in my room and do the biology catch up work Edward got me. I feel bad that he got the work, so I do it in an attempt to feel less guilty.

My mind, however, is mostly focussed on Rosalie. Part of my mind, the bitter side, thinks she's almost lucky, in that her mother defended her. My mother never cared enough to defend me. She just stood by and watched my father hit me.

"Hey, Bella?" Esme says quietly, entering my bedroom.

"I'm sorry for skipping, honestly, and I've got catch up work, so-" I quickly apologise, until Esme cuts me off.

"Edward told me. He said you and Rose were…speaking. I'm glad to see you two have become close," Esme says gently.

I relax a little.

"I'm still sorry. It won't happen again," I assure her, actually meaning what I'm saying.

"Don't worry about it. I think Edward is the only one in this house who's never skipped a lesson before." I can't help it, a small chuckle escapes. "Now, I came up here to tell you that your first appointment with the therapist is tomorrow evening. Is that ok?" Esme asks.

"Yeah, that's fine." I try not to grimace. I don't want to go to see a therapist, but I don't want to upset Esme and Carlisle. So, I'll just put up with it.

"Ok. Dinner's nearly ready if you want to come down," Esme offers kindly.

"Sure. Do you need any help setting the table?" I suggest.

"No, I'm fine," Esme tells me as we begin walking downstairs.

"I'm not used to not cooking, cleaning and doing things around the house," I tell her.

Esme makes me feel comfortable, as does Rose.

Esme doesn't say anything in response, but she does squeeze me into a tight hug. After the hug she hurries off into the kitchen, and I go into the living room.

"Thor is clearly the best marvel hero!" Edward says.

"Thor? How can you even _compare_ Thor to the Incredible Hulk?" Seth disagrees.

"No, neither of them. Iron Man is the best hero. End of discussion," Jacob says, grinning.

"What? You can't be serious! The only abilities the Hulk has is being very strong and Iron Man completely relies on his suit. Thor, however, is one of the strongest, immune to diseases and injury, and is practically immortal! Also, Thor managed to dent Captain America's supposedly indestructible shield, therefore making him the best Marvel hero!" Edward says, looking triumphant.

"What are your thoughts on this incredibly important discussion, Bella?" Rose asks, smirking.

"Personally, I like Thor the best," I shrug, sitting down on the sofa, next to Edward. "Chris Hemsworth, the guy who plays him? Yeah, he's pretty hot."

Rose laughs, Seth and Jacob looked annoyed, and Edward looks flustered.

"You've seen the Thor film?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah. I mean, it was a bit confusing because I've never read any of the comics, but it was worth it," I say, shrugging again.

"For Chris Hemsworth?" Rose asks. I nod. "Yeah, he is pretty hot," Rose nods in agreement.

"Girls are impossible," Seth sighs, slumping into the seat.

Rose and me don't have chance to defend ourselves, as Esme calls out and tells us the dinner is ready.

We all file into the dining room, and I try to suppress my grin when I manage to sit next to Edward. Rose, of course, notices this, and takes great delight in smirking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Edward, could you pass me the apple juice?" Rose asks, grinning.

Edward reaches across, picks up the apple juice and, as he's passing it to Rose, he manages to knock over my glass. Which is already full. Or, I should say, _was_ already full.

The juice spills all over my lap, and I reach out to try and stop the glass falling, but it's already broken. The glass cuts into my hand, fairly deeply.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" Edward says, staring at me.

"Carlisle!" Esme shrieks.

Oh, man.

Blood is now bleeding from my hand rapidly, but I'm used to pain so it's bearable.

"Bella, we're going to need to take you to hospital," Carlisle announces as he assess my hand. "Esme, dear, could you get a towel to wrap around her hand?" Carlisle requests.

Esme hurries out of the room and Carlisle looks more intently at the cut on my hand.

He carefully wraps the towel around my hand, which immediately turns red.

"No, it'll stain it!" I tell Carlisle, but he doesn't listen to me.

"Ok, Esme, look after the rest of the kids, and I'll take Bella up to the hospital," Carlisle says.

"Dad, can I come, too?" Edward asks. I look over at him, a bit confused.

"You need to eat, son," Carlisle tells him.

"I want to come. I'm not hungry, anyway," Edward says firmly, standing up.

"Fine," Carlisle sighs, and the three of us walk out to the car.

Edward opens my door and helps me into the car and then sits next to me, constantly casting me glances. Carlisle starts driving, fairly quickly, to the hospital.

It's only a short distance away, and soon enough we're in A&E. Well, at least this is a different A&E than the one in Seattle.

We manage to get through to a room to be seen quicker, though I'm guessing that's because of Carlisle. The whole time Edward keeps casting me glances but never saying anything.

"Hello, Bella, is it?" The doctor asks as she walks in. I just nod. "How's the pain?" she adds.

"It's fine," I tell her, holding out my hand.

"Are you sure you don't need pain relief?" Carlisle asks me, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm used to it," I admit. Edward's eyes widen.

I close my eyes as the doctor examines my hand. "Right. There's some glass in the cut that we need to clean out before we can stitch it up," she explains to me.

She leaves the room to go and get another nurse to help, all while Carlisle and Edward look at me with concerned looks.

It takes us hours in the hospital, and Carlisle tells Edward he should go home multiple times, but Edward states firmly he'll stay. So, he remains by my side the entire time.

Truthfully, I think he just feels guilty about the whole thing.

"Fuck!" I exclaim when the stitches begin.

"Use the gas and air, Bella," Carlisle tells me.

"I'm fine!" I tell him, wincing when another stitch goes through.

"Bella, use it," Edward says, squeezing my other hand.

I can't say no to him. Dammit.

I huff and take a deep breath, but I don't want to inhale too much. It makes me feel slightly nauseous, and I'm scared it'll make me want weed or a cigarette again.

After what feels like an eternity, my hand is finally stitched up.

"It's late; we could keep you in overnight?" The nurse suggests. "I see on your records you've had a lot of previous injuries, and you're pregnant. We wouldn't want you to injure yourself further," she adds to my annoyance.

"I think I'd feel better at home," I tell her, trying desperately to remain polite.

"I just think it'd be safer for you and your baby if you were kept in overnight," the nurse tries to reason.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I live with Carlisle. Otherwise known as Dr Cullen," I point out, gesturing over to Carlisle. Carlisle tries to restrain his smile.

"She'll be fine with me, honestly," Carlisle assures her.

Carlisle and the nurse leave the room to get the discharge papers, leaving Edward and me alone in the room. And he's still holding my hand.

"I'm really, really sorry about everything, Bella. I'm just so clumsy!" Edward quickly says, not looking at my face.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's just as much my fault and it was only so long that I'd end up in Forks hospital. I'm used to hospitals," I reassure him, squeezing his hand a bit. I hope he doesn't let go of my hand just yet.

His eyes meet mine and he still looks sad, but also worried.

"I'm fine, Edward," I tell him, glancing down at my injured hand. At least it was my left hand, so I'll still be able to write.

"You are now," he mumbles, looking torn. "You, uh, you've mentioned being used to hospitals and pain…" Edward trails off.

"Oh," I mutter. "Um, I'm clumsy?" I've never been good at lying.

"Bella," Edward groans, clearly knowing I'm lying.

"Sorry. One day I'll tell you, but…"

"That's fine. I'm just happy to know you're both safe now," Edward says, then blushes a little.

I can't help but smile as I rub my stomach. Edward also glances down at my stomach, just as Carlisle walks in.

Edward moves faster than I've ever seen him, almost knocking over a chair. And he blushes rather brightly.

"We're good to go home, now," Carlisle says, looking between the two of us.

As we walk out of the hospital and to the car, my stomach rumbles loudly, which both Edward and Carlisle notice.

"Don't tell Esme; we'll go to the diner before home," Carlisle grins at both of us.

"Why don't we tell Esme?" I ask as I get into the car. It's past midnight; will the diner even be open?

"Mum says it's not food, just grease," Edward grins.

"Sounds like my kind of food!" I beam.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on clumsy Edward? :D**

**Lyrics: Helena Beat by Foster the People**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella:**

_Please allow me to be your antidepressant_

_I too am prescribed as freely as any decongestant_

"I want to start by talking about your childhood, your earliest memories."

I continue staring blankly at the wall behind his head. We both know I don't want to be here.

I don't like how he refers to my childhood in the past tense. Though I guess it's true, I don't want to think of my childhood as being over.

"What's your first memory?"

"How is this supposed to help me, doc?" I ask, surprising him with my question.

"I told you, you can call me Henry," the doc says. I shrug in response. "Now, what's your first memory?" he asks again, still remaining calm.

Focussing once more on the wall behind him, I shrug again. I look at the many certificates that adorn his wall, trying to read them.

"Bella?" he pushes, trying to tempt more words from me.

"I don't know; I don't have an exact first memory." This isn't a _complete_ lie. I truly can't remember my first memory, or many memories since Dad started beating me.

"Ok, so what memories do you have from when you were younger?" Henry asks me.

I shift in my seat, uncomfortable with the question. I frown, trying to remember but at the same time not wanting to. I tried to omit all happy memories to make things more bearable. If I couldn't remember what it was like to have loving parents, it wouldn't hurt as much when they looked down on me with disgust.

"Um, my eighth birthday. Mum made me a big birthday cake, which she iced herself. It was really tasty, and…" I stop talking then, taking a deep breath in a weak attempt to stop myself from crying.

"And what?" Henry asks gently.

"That's it. That's my earliest memory," I tell him coldly. Can we move on now? Is the hour nearly over?

"Any memories later than that?"

"I don't see the point in this," I huff, crossing my arms.

Petulant, yes. But I don't care.

"Well, seeing the point in things is more _my_ job," Henry tries to joke.

I don't laugh.

"Fine," I huff again. "I don't like remembering early things," I tell him. He's silent; the only sounds are his pencil scratching on his paper. "See the point in _that_, doc," I add, looking up to see him grinning a little.

"I will, I'll have you know I'm rather good at my job," Henry chuckles, glancing up at me. "How's your hand?" he asks after spotting the stitches.

"Oh, I'll live," I tell him, holding my hand out in front of me.

"How did it happen?" Henry asks, looking concerned.

"I live with an incredibly clumsy boy, who knocked over a glass and…yeah," I shrug.

"Well, I hope your hand gets better soon," Henry says. "It would appear our hour is up," he adds, glancing down at his watch.

I get up from the seat, stretch, and rub my stomach. The baby's hungry.

"Now, will you actually speak to me next week? Or only in the last five minutes?" he jokes.

"Very funny, doc," I reply dryly. "I'll see what I can do about the talking," I add as he leads me out of his office.

Esme is waiting for me in the waiting room, a wide smile on her face when she sees me. She rushes over and hugs me tightly, asking me if I'm alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This little guy is hungry, though," I tell her, placing my hand on my stomach.

"Ok, I'll just make another appointment and then we'll go eat."

*********SML*********

"I so hope my kid isn't a kicker," I grimace as I feel Rose's baby kicking up a storm.

"I'd rather a kicker than a screamer," Rose says, rubbing her stomach.

Edward walks into the living room, then, so Rose beckons him over to her stomach.

"Kid, feel this," Rose demands, grabbing Edward's hand and placing it above where the baby is kicking.

"Woah, I'm glad I can't get pregnant," Edward snickers, sitting down in the armchair since Rose is sprawled over the sofa.

"So, anyone any baby name suggestions?" Rose asks.

"How about-"

"Don't even think about suggesting the name of a super hero," Rose warns Edward.

"It wouldn't be their super hero name; it'd just be their other name. The mortal one," Edward huffs, rolling his eyes at Rose.

"Do you know what you're having?" I ask Rose, trying not to giggle at how cute Edward can be.

"A boy," Rose declares proudly.

"That would explain the kicking," I joke.

"Wouldn't it be cool if you had a girl? Then they could fall in love!" Rose teases.

"Well you'll have to wait a while to find out what I'm having," I tell her.

"What? You're not going to find out the sex?" Rose asks, sounding outraged.

"Nope. I want him or her to be a surprise," I tell her.

"How will you decorate the nursery?" Rose asks me.

"Neutral colours," I shrug. "Anyway, it's not like I have money to be able to afford matching sets of furniture," I add.

I'll start with buying the basics; a crib, changing table and things like that. Then, if I have any money left over, I could buy some extras. Though, I am probably going to need a job. I guess if I get a job pretty quickly I can make a fair amount of money before the baby arrives. I shouldn't need too much time off, and I won't be able to have much time off, because I'll need to buy diapers and food.

This is so much more expensive than I'd originally thought.

"Edward, you have a part time job, right?" I ask him hopefully.

"Uh, yeah. At Newton Outfitters. Why?" he asks, looking confused.

"Are they hiring anyone at the moment?" Maybe he could put in a good word for me?

"Again; why?" he repeats.

"Well, I need money. Therefore, I need a job," I tell him slowly.

"Bella, you can't work! You're pregnant!" Edward says, sounding outraged.

"I need the money, though. I'm only a few weeks along, I'll be good to work for a few months," I reason with him.

"Bella, he's right. You need to rest during your pregnancy," Rose adds.

"How am I supposed to feed my baby if I don't have any money?" I ask both of them.

"Esme and Carlisle will help you with that," Rose tells me.

"No…I can't…I can't make them pay for everything. It'd be too expensive," I shake my head.

I'll just get a job and not tell them, if I have to.

"They're paying for my baby," Rose says, sounding annoyed.

"Because you deserve to have them help you! I don't!" I shout at her.

Esme quickly runs in to see what's happening.

"It's nothing, Esme, we're fine," Rose assures her.

While they're talking I make my way out of the living room and run up the stairs to my room, slamming the door shut and crawling into bed. In my mind I try to think of ways to get money, though I don't really have anything to sell that would make me a lot of money.

Unless…

No. I couldn't. It's my only family heirloom. I couldn't sell it.

I walk over to the desk draw and pull out the locket that was my grandmother's. She gave it to me before she died, before Dad lost his job.

Just as I fasten it around my neck, there's a knock at the door.

I ignore it.

"Bella, listen, I'm really sorry," Rose calls out through the door. "I don't know about your past so I shouldn't have said something like that. Honestly, I should've known better," Rose says.

I open the door and let her in, asking her to sit on the bed. Then, like she did with me, I tell her everything that happened. Letting it all out feels easier than I thought it'd be. It feels comfortable talking to Rose, and, at the end, she just hugs me.

"I'm just glad you're here now, away from all of that," Rose says. I wrap my arms around her, but her stomach gets in the way.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry I was a bitch before," I apologise.

"Just blame everything on hormones. That's what I do."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Bella's first therapy session? :D**

**Just a quick apology - like I said at the start of last chapter, I just started college and it's pretty full on. So, updates may be every couple of weeks, but I will try to write when I have time :)**

**Lyrics: Anti-D by The Wombats**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As well as here, you can now find all my stories over on Fictionpad (under the same name). Recently fanfiction has been deleting a lot of stories, so all of mine are now in multiple places to ensure you'll always be able to find them :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

_We're self-imploding_

_Under the weight of your advice_

_I wear a suitcase_

_Under each one of my eyes_

"Edward told me you were considering getting a part-time job." Fucking traitor. "Carlisle and I think that it'd be better for you to put off getting a job. We're not saying never, just maybe after the birth. You've already had some…_complications_; we wouldn't want anything to happen."

Great. Now I feel guilty and tearful and horrible.

"Just say it," I mutter, closing my eyes.

"Say what?" Esme questions.

"I'm going to be a shit mother. Not only can I not pay for my baby, but now I'm considering things to put us in more danger," I tell her, willing away the tears.

"No you're not, sweetie," Esme quickly assures me, resting her hand on my arm. She's so motherly. "We regularly get government grants to help us, along with Carlisle's wages. We have plenty of money to help out you and your baby," Esme says.

"But I don't-"

"Don't say you don't deserve it. Because you do. We _want_ to help you, with everything," Esme tells me kindly. I open my eyes and glance over at her. "We're here to make sure your baby stays with you. I'm sure Rose will gladly help you, too," Esme smiles at me.

I smile back, a little hesitant.

"Thank you," I tell her sincerely. One day I'll repay them.

"Your necklace is very beautiful," Esme comments.

I look down at the locket. "It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me before she passed away," I admit. "My grandmother made the best chocolate and hazelnut cookies, but whenever I try to make them they never turn out as well as hers," I add.

"We could try to make them?" Esme suggests, smiling wider now.

"I'd like that," I agree, standing up.

We make our way into the kitchen, and I try to recall all the ingredients my grandmother used. It's been quite a while since I tried to make these cookies.

********SML*********

There's flour all over the kitchen, over us and all on the floors. Chocolate chips have spilled on the counter, along with a few hazelnuts. Some butter accidentally got placed too close to the oven, which has subsequently melted all over the counter.

To summarise, the kitchen is an absolute mess.

"Baking is never fun unless you make a mess," Esme declares as Edward and Alice walk in and assess the mess. "That's what my mum always used to say," she adds, winking at me.

I smile and giggle, dusting some flour off my face.

"How did you make so much mess?" Edward asks as Alice picks up a chocolate chip and munches on it.

"Good question," I nod as Edward steps further into the kitchen.

He walks over to me, standing just an inch away, and reaches forward to my hair. After pulling a chocolate chip out of my hair, he brushes the strand behind my ear.

"You, uh, had a chocolate chip," he mumbles, blushing fiercely when he remembers that his mother and sister are still in the room. I look down to try and hide the smile on my face.

When I look back up, I just see him quickly fleeing the room.

Alice helps Esme and I clean up the kitchen, and their glances at each other don't go unnoticed by me. All I can think of is how close Edward was and how good he smelt.

The distraction of thoughts of Edward makes me walk into cupboards and drop numerous items, so much that eventually Esme sends me off to go and have a shower.

I think I was more of a hindrance than a help.

********SML*********

The next few weeks fly by, and, before I know it, I'm being driven to the hospital for a second ultrasound scan. By now, I'm 12 weeks along, and Carlisle thought it'd be a good idea to have another ultrasound scan.

Due to the things that happened at the start of my pregnancy; the drugs, alcohol and cigarettes, Carlisle thought it would be best to have more ultrasounds than usual, just to check the progress of my baby and make sure there were no lasting effects.

Esme offered to join me for the ultrasound, as did Rose, so we're all currently driving to the hospital. I am pretty glad I have the both of them for comfort.

Everything is fine with the scan, the nurse tells me, which is a great relief. Whilst we're waiting for pictures to be printed, talk turns to Rose's baby.

"Only a couple of weeks to go now!" Esme grins.

"Yeah…it seems surreal," Rose murmurs, gently rubbing her stomach.

"Hopefully he won't be a screamer," I grin over at her.

"Any ideas for names?" Esme asks Rose.

"I don't really have any idea," Rose shrugs. "I'm hoping it'll be one of those things that when I see him; I'll know," she adds, sighing happily.

"That's what happened with Alice and Edward," Esme comments. "Well, for Alice it was spontaneous. But, for Edward, Carlisle had wanted the name for quite a bit," Esme explains.

"That kinda describes their personalities. Alice; spontaneous, and Edward; always with a plan," Rose snickers.

Finally the nurse returns with the pictures, so I get cleaned up and then we're ready to leave.

Once home, I pin the 12 week scan next to the previous scan and smile happily. In a way, I'm envious that Rose's due date is so soon. But then I realise how completely unprepared I am, which makes me glad that I still have about six months to prepare for a baby.

I'm just about to start doing some homework when I hear a knock at the main door. I walk over to my door and try to listen in, wondering who would be coming around in the evening. No one ever comes round this late.

"I don't think it's a good idea that you're here," I hear Esme saying, sounding distressed.

I creep out onto the landing, wondering what's got her upset. Esme's never upset, she's always so happy.

"I want to see my daughter!"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on who might be at the door? :O**

**Lyrics: Tokyo by The Wombats**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A couple of you guessed correctly who was at the door, well done!**

* * *

**Bella:**

_I've just had the craziest week_

_Like a party bag of lies, booze and then deceit_

_And I don't know why I want to voice this out loud_

_It's therapeutic somehow_

"_I don't think it's a good idea that you're here," I hear Esme say, sounding distressed._

_I creep out onto the landing, wondering what's got her upset. Esme's never upset, she's always so happy._

"_I want to see my daughter!"_

I gasp and before I'm aware of what I'm doing, I'm running down the stairs. It's only when I'm on the final step that she spots me and I freak out.

"Isabella!" My mother cries, pushing past Esme and rushing forward to meet me.

"Don't call me that," I whisper, but I know she hears me because she suddenly stops in the middle of the hallway. "Why are you here?" I ask her. I'm trying to sound like I have things under control but I don't, not really. I didn't think I'd see my mother again for a long time; something I was rather happy about.

"I wanted to see you," my mother whimpers. I'm vaguely aware she's crying.

I didn't realise she was capable of emotion.

"You've seen me get beaten up for years," I reply, gripping tightly onto the banister. It's the only way to restrain myself. Otherwise, I might hit or slap my mother.

"I was scared, Isabella!" she cries pitifully.

"Scared? That only makes things worse!" I shout. "You were so scared, so you let Charlie take his anger out on his daughter? Just to make sure you wouldn't get hurt," I accuse, glaring at her.

"I think you should leave," Esme says, trying to usher her out of the door.

"I've come to speak to my daughter!" my mother says, ignoring Esme and taking a step closer to me.

"Oh, so _now_ I'm your daughter?" I ask, barely containing my anger. "For the past six years I've just been the punch bag! Why have things changed now?" I hear some doors open from the other bedrooms, no doubt the others are wondering who I'm shouting at.

I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do tonight.

"I want to be a part of my grandchild's life," my mother answers.

"You're absolutely fucking delusional if you think I'll _ever_ let you near my child. My child is only going to be surrounded by good people, so, no, you won't ever see him or her," I tell her.

"But your child will need grandparents!" My mother says.

"Esme and Carlisle will be better grandparents than you ever could be," I tell her honestly.

My mother is at a loss for words, and I almost cry in relief when the front door opens and Carlisle walks in.

"You shouldn't have come here. The police are already on their way," he tells my mother coldly, going over to check that Esme is ok.

"The police?" I question.

"Your mother is wanted for child neglect," Carlisle tells me.

I didn't realise she was wanted. I thought she fled to Florida just to avoid my father and I. She deserves to be arrested, though.

After the police heard what we had to tell them, they took my mother away. She was crying and sobbing, begging me to let her be a part of my life.

I was right. She's utterly delusional.

"Here. I made you hot chocolate," Esme says, sitting next to me on the sofa in the living room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I ask her, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. It's heavenly.

"I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about. You don't need added stress," Esme says, wrapping her arm around me.

"Thank you. For everything," I tell her. She needs to know how much she's done for me, how much she's helped me.

"I should be thanking you," Esme replies, sounding close to tears. "I'm honoured you'd think of me as a grandma for your child," she says, squeezing me a little.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you've been here for me," I shrug, trying not to get too emotional. "I'm gonna go take a nap," I tell Esme, giving her a hug, picking up my hot chocolate and then walking off to my room.

One month after the incident with my mother, and I'd say I'm fairly settled in. School is going reasonably well and I've made friends with most people in the house. At four months along, I'm beginning to get a little bump on my stomach.

"Bella? You there?" Rose asks, banging repeatedly on my door.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask, not getting up. She'll let herself in.

"I think my waters just broke!" Rose shrieks, barging into my room.

"Oh, my god! We have to get you to the hospital! Is Carlisle here?" I ask, freaking out for her.

"No, him and Esme went out on a date!" Rose panics, her hands clutching her stomach.

"Ok, come on, let's go downstairs," I tell her, wrapping an arm around her and helping her downstairs. "Edward!" I shout out as we walk downstairs. Slowly.

"What is it?" he asks, poking his head out of his door.

After explaining to him about Rose's waters, and stopping him from panicking, he agrees to drive us to the hospital.

On the way there, in which Edward drives about double the speed limit, I call Esme. She says her and Carlisle will meet us at the hospital, and then Rose starts crying out from contractions.

"You'll be fine, Rose," I reassure her, hoping to comfort her.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUSH OUT A FUCKING BABY!" she screeches at me.

"Well, I will in five months," I remind her.

At the hospital, I help Rose out of the car, until Edward pushes me away.

"You're pregnant, you shouldn't strain yourself," he tells me, taking Rose from me.

"Oh, so I'm a strain now, huh?" Rose glares at Edward.

"I can't deal with two pregnant people," Edward mutters, looking pretty damn frazzled.

We walk into the waiting room and head straight up to reception. If I was the nurses, I'd just take Rose through straight away. Rose and hormones is not a good combination.

"And is this the father?" The nurse asks, pointing at Edward.

"Fuck no!" Rose shouts, making Edward blush. "No way. He's cute, but not my type."

Thankfully, Esme and Carlisle find us then, and so save Edward from any further embarrassment.

"How many hours has it been?" I ask Edward, who has a watch. Carlisle and Esme are in the room with Rose, so we're in the waiting room outside. Everyone else is back at the house.

"Three," Edward says. "Chocolate?" he offers me some of his chocolate bar.

"Sure," I shrug, taking the piece he gives me. "I so hope this little one shoots out," I murmur, rubbing my stomach.

"While that's better than a long labour, I'm sure you'd rather not give birth in an ambulance. Or in my car," Edward says, shuddering.

"Fair point," I grin, eyeing up his chocolate.

"Here," Edward says, handing me the rest of the bar. I start to protest, but he cuts me off. "I'm giving it to the baby," he grins at me.

"Well, if you insist," I chuckle, taking a bite.

We fall silent then, until I begin to get bored. I want to stay here to support Rose, but…_man_, this is long.

"Any ideas on what she'll name him?" I ask Edward.

"Knowing Rose, it will be completely spur of the moment," Edward shrugs.

"Esme told us it was spontaneous when they named Alice," I comment.

"But they'd planned out my name, yeah," Edward finishes. "I like to be prepared. Seems that started from an early age," Edward jokes.

I laugh along with him, so happy he finally seems to be relaxing around me.

I shuffle on the plastic chair, trying to get comfortable.

"You can lie against me if you want?" Edward offers, and then blushes. "Um, I just, uh, thought it'd be more comfortable," he mutters, his face bright red.

"Thanks," I smile, shuffling around and leaning against him.

He really is comfy. And he smells so good.

I close my eyes and nap against arm, feeling his fingers gently brush through my hair.

I'm not sure how long I slept for, but I'm woken up by a scream. A baby's scream.

I jolt upright, as does Edward, and we watch as Carlisle pops his head out of the room where Rose is.

Edward and I quietly enter the room and see Rose cradling a blue bundle against her chest. Even after just going through labour, she looks stunning.

New mothers glow, probably.

"Meet Dexter Hale."

* * *

**A/N: Thought's on the baby name?**

**Lyrics: Moving to New York by The Wombats**


End file.
